


Your Smile

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Prekerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheithlentines, Sheithlentines 2018, Valentines, Voltron, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Dallie!I'm sorry for being so late with your gift, but I really hope you enjoy.





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Dallie! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being so late with your gift, but I really hope you enjoy.

Shiro sighed his chin placed in his hands as he listened to the boring meeting in front of him. He dreamed of going into space, but didn’t expect the meetings to be so… slow. 

 

Gazing out the window, he let the man talking disappear into a void. He stared out at the shuttle outside, wanting so badly to leave for kerberos now, but he had other things to deal with before then. 

 

His eyes drifted downward slightly, landing on the back of a black haired Cadet, gazing up at the shuttle. Takashi instantly turned away from the window, hoping his cheeks didn’t flush.

 

He was hopelessly in love with his best friend.    
  
  
He sighed once again, his hearing coming back to the speaker just in time as he asked a question, which he happily answered and went on with his speech.    
  


* * *

  
  
Keith looked around at the surrounding area of the shuttle, his entire class in awe of the massive ship while he wasn’t at all interested in it. The teacher of the class was mumbling about how this was the ship they would take the Kerberos, but Keith wouldn’t listen.    
  
  
He was more focused on the fact that his best friend was going to go off into space for months.    
  
  
Shiro and Keith were close, close enough to be considered family but there was something much different than family between then but neither of them would admit it. Or well, Shiro wouldn’t admit it.    
  
  
His feelings for Keith were a secret, and each time he was around him he did his best to hide them in fear of being rejected or ruining their time together. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s meeting ended earlier than expected, all classes being let out at the same time which meant it was the perfect time for him. 

 

He tried to keep his cool as he made his way to Keith’s classroom, not rushing or bumping into anyone. 

 

Keith exited the door right as Shiro showed up, offering a small smile but not big enough for anyone else to see knowing they’d say something. 

 

“Hey cadet,” Shiro joked, Keith letting out a sigh in return as they both exited the hall to find somewhere a bit more private to talk. 

 

They made their way to Keith’s dorm, knowing his room mate wouldn't be back in there for awhile.

 

“How was class today?” Shiro asked watching Keith type in his door code. 

 

“Kind of boring. We went and saw the shuttle though,” Keith replied, getting the door open. 

 

Shiro followed behind Keith, flipping on the light to the dark room. Both of them stood there in surprise at the amount of white, red and pink envelopes on the ground. 

 

“Are those for you?” Shiro asked, lifting one up and looking over it. 

 

“No, my roommate. It’s valentine’s day tomorrow and you know how annoying it is that all the girls here bring him all this junk,” Keith hissed, kicking a few of the boxes and envelopes aside to get to his bed. 

 

Shiro shuffled through after him, settling down on the bed and looking at the mass of valentine’s that there really were. 

 

“So, what about the shuttle? What do you think of it?” Shiro asked, trying to change the subject. 

 

“It’s great, though it sucks that when it’s finally finished you’ll be out of here,” Keith sighed, looking down. 

 

“I won’t be gone for long,” Shiro replied, gently placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“But you’re leaving, who knows what could happen out there. Shiro, you’re pretty much family to me. Not actually, but in a sense I see you as it and probably more. Seeing you leave is like watching a family member go,” Keith replied, his tone somber as he looked at Shiro. 

 

“I promise you I will make it back,” Shiro replied. “Now, I’m sure you have some studying to do. I’ll get out of your hair for you to do that.” 

 

Keith nodded, standing from his head and shuffling through his room to the desk. Shiro stood soon after, saying his goodbyes before exiting the room and heading towards his own. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro entered his room, tossing off his hat to the side. He let out a sigh, stripping off his jacket and setting it on his bed. 

 

“Valentine’s day is tomorrow, huh?” He mumbled to himself, turning on his TV to whatever channel he had left it on before, and plopping down I'm his chair. 

 

His mind focused on the TV for a while, listening to the weather before his mind drifted back to Valentine’s day. 

 

“I wonder why Keith hates it so much,” Shiro muttered to himself, placing his chin in one of his palms. 

 

He looked at the paper on his desk and thought for a few moments. His eyes widened when an idea popped into his head.

 

“I got it!” He exclaimed, covering his mouth instantly after knowing he’d get in trouble for being loud even at this hour.

 

He picked up the paper and a pencil next to it, tapping the side of his head with the eraser. He tried to think of something to write, anything that would explain how he feels without revealing that it was him. 

 

He wanted to confess to Keith at some point, but Valentine’s day wasn’t the best time or a time he even wanted to. 

 

Tapping the side of his head for ten minutes gave him a headache. 

 

“Why is this so hard?” He grumbled setting down the pencil and leaning back in the chair once again. 

 

Leaning forward again, he looked at his desk, a few pictures were on it. Some of just him  some of him and his family but one stuck out to him. The one with him and Keith the day that he graduated. 

 

He looked at the smile on Keith’s face and how bright his eyes eyes were. His eyes… 

 

Shiro lit up like a lightbulb had just gone off in his head as he picked up the pencil and wrote down the most cheesy thing, it was sure to make that smile come back. 

 

Now, how was he going to get it to Keith. 

 

* * *

 

The big day arrived. Everyone was running around cooing and giving out Valentine’s, of course it was after classes so this was allowed, but it was a little wild. 

 

Keith leaned against some lockers, watching the commotion with a scowl. 

 

“Too loud for you?” Shiro asked, shuffling through the crowd to stand next to Keith. 

 

“Yeah,” he sighed, bouncing himself off the wall to follow Shiro down the hall, until he was stopped by a girl from his class. 

 

“Uh, Keith?” Keith turned, looking at the girl who didn’t seem shy like she was going to give him something. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked, and she held out a small red envelope to him. 

 

“This was left in the classroom for you, I’m not sure who it’s from but here you go,” she replied, Keith grabbing it and her waving goodbye as she ran off to a few of her friends. 

“Looks like someone likes you Keith,” Shiro joked, knowing exactly who it was from but keeping that to himself. 

 

“Yeah…” Keith replied, gently placing in his pocket before making their way out of the hall and towards the shuttle outside. 

 

They settled down on one of the roofs by the shuffle, facing towards it and watching as a few workers looked around it. 

 

“A few more months,” Keith mumbled, looking at the shuttle before turning back to Shiro. 

 

“Yeah, but let’s not worry about that right now,” Shiro replied, pointing to Keith’s pocket. “I want to know what Valentine you got.” 

 

Keith grumbled, Shiro smiling a little in apology for it but Keith listens. He pulls the envelope out of his pocket and opens it pulling out the note from inside and unfolding it. 

 

The note read: 

 

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I like your eyes**

**They suit you**

 

****\- Secret Admirer** **

 

 

Keith blinks reading over the note a few times before he starts cracking up. Shiro is a little spooked by the sudden outburst but has to play along with it. 

 

“What did it say?” Shiro asks, Keith holds out the note to him. 

 

Shiro takes it and pretends to read it, already knowing full well what it says.

 

“It’s the cheesiest thing ever, Shiro!” Keith laughs, now holding his sides as tears brim his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Keith calm down you’re gonna laugh yourself dead,” Shiro chuckles, grabbing Keith and patting his back. 

 

Keith lets out a few stray laughs, wiping the corners of his eyes. 

 

“I haven't laughed that long in a very long time,” Keith says, looking out at the shuttle again. 

 

Shiro smiles, watching Keith’s face. 

 

“You laughed like that at my graduation, but not as hard. But that was my intention,” Shiro says, not realizing what he said for a few moments. 

 

“Your intention?” Keith asks, looking over with a confused expression. 

 

“What? I never said that! Haha you make it sound like I wrote that cheesy Valentine! Don’t make me laugh, Keith!” Shiro replied, nervously laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

Keith tilted his head to the side a little bit, before brushing it off. Taking the note he read it over again, before putting it in his pocket. 

 

“You’re an odd one, Shiro,” Keith said, standing and beginning to walk back inside. “But that’s why I like you.” He mumbled the last part but loud enough for Shiro to hear. 

 

Shiro watched him for a moment before what he said clicked. 

 

“Wait…” His eyes widened and he chased after Keith who had already started to run, a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Wait Keith what did you just say!?” Shiro asked, rushing after. 

 

Shiro would confess at some point. Even if Keith probably already knew from his obviousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
